Resurrection
by mione62
Summary: Le destin ne cesse de nous rattraper. (Anita Loos) Inaya, 25 ans, belle, talentueuse, amoureuse voit son destin basculé lors de la mort de son mari et la perte de ses jambes. Une rencontre va alors changer sa vie. Inaya Payne (Vanessa Hudgens), Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik.
1. Chapter 1: la rencontre

Bonjour chers directionners! J'ai écris une fanfic sur les One direction, plus précisément Harry Styles. Je ne suis pas une fan inconditionnelle, j'aime certaines de leur chansons. Je me suis renseigné un maximum sur eux mais j'ai aussi pas mal créé autour de leur personnalités. N'hésitez pas à faire vos remontrances quel quelles soient, cela fait avancer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Sur Wattpad elle est à un stade plus avancé!)

La rencontre:

Harry avait roulé une bonne partie de la nuit pour éviter le froid glacial de l'hiver. Cela faisait une semaine que son père l'avait mis à la porte du domaine familial et il commençait à réaliser tout le confort qu'il avait perdu. Cependant il refusait de se plier aux quatre volontés de son paternel! Il ne voilait pas reprendre une des entreprise de son père et ce dernier ne l'avait pas supporter. Réaction exagérée selon Harry qui ne reconnaissait pas cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré quand il était petit garçon. Il avait donc pris ses économies, quelques affaires, sa voiture et son chien et était parti à l'aventure. Quelle idée il lui avait pris d'aller plus au nord encore! Il était originaire d'Angleterre mais son père ayant gagné une grosse somme d'argent était venu faire fortune aux Etats Unis. Ils avaient élu domicile dans une petite ville non loin de Boston. Et là Harry avait passé la frontière Canadienne et se dirigeait vers Ottawa. Pourquoi le Canada et particulièrement cette ville il n'en savait rien! De plus que son frère vivait à Toronto. Il s'arrêta sur un parking pour piquer un somme en attendant que le café du coin n'ouvre au premiers clients. Il était 3h30 du matin, la voiture était assez chaude et le resterait quelques minutes avant que le froid ne transperce l'habitacle. Une grosse couverture ferait l'affaire pour le tenir au chaud quelques heures.

Un rayon de soleil traversa la vitre pour venir caresser le visage du jeune Homme. Il immergea doucement de son sommeil, le froid venant lui rappeler que le soleil faisait de la figuration dans ce ciel d'hiver. Il avait dormi plus que prévu, il était 7h30.

\- Huuuuuummmmm vraiment pas confortable cette caisse! S'exclama t-il en s'étirant. Bon mon chien, je vais aller boire un café et prendre un petit déjeuner.

Le chien posa une patte sur la jambe de son maître, puis sa tête et fît ses yeux de malheureux.

\- Oui promis je t'apporte un doggy bag. Sois sage, je me dépêche!

Le jeune homme sortit de sa voiture, remit le col de son cardigan et s'engouffra dans le froid jusqu'au café en face.

Celui ci ressemblait à tout les cafés typiquement américains.

\- Bonjour beau brun! Qu'est ce que je vous sert?

-Un café et des pancakes s'il vous plaît.

\- Sirop ou fruit?

-Sirop s'il vous plaît! Et le café avec un sucre et de la crème.

-Bien jeune homme. Tenez les nouvelles fraîches!

-Merci.

Harry ouvrit directement la page des petites annonces. Ses économies commençaient doucement à s'amenuiser et il lui fallait trouver un petit boulot pour y palier.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur une annonce pour aider au quotidien d'une jeune femme. Il n'avait pas forcément de formation aux soins médicaux mais aider au quotidien il pourrait le faire. Dans l'annonce il était indiqué de se rendre à une adresse de 10h à 12h. Ne connaissant pas la ville, il devait se mettre en route rapidement.

-Pouvez vous me mettre le tout à emballer s'il vous plaît! Je vais l'emporter.

Harvard Avenue, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il n'était pas encore 10h mais il voulait être le premier sur le coup. Si quelqu'un lui passait devant, il pourrait rater la place. Harvard Avenue, enfin! Il trouva rapidement le numéro. C'était une belle maison. En briques grises et sur deux étages.

10h01! Parfait en route.

Il se gara derrière la voiture du propriétaire et remonta l'allée. Il toqua et patienta. Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans ouvrit la porte. Il était grand, les cheveux courts, châtain clair et les yeux marrons.

-Bonjour! Harry Styles je viens pour l'annonce.

-Oh! Hum oui bien-sûr. Entrez.

Harry s'exécuta et suivit le jeune homme. La maison à l'intérieur était très cosy. Décorée avec goût et dans des tons neutres et chaleureux. Le salon était à la gauche de Harry, une cheminée en pierres marrons surplombant la pièce. Sur le côté une télévision et devant un canapé et deux gros fauteuils dont le confort semblait indéniable. Le jeune homme emmena Harry sur la droite, dans la cuisine ouverte avec un îlot central. Une cuisine avec toute la modernité et les commodités nécéssaires.

-Je vous en pris asseyez vous. Invita l'inconnu. Je suis Liam Payne, j'ai passé cette annonce pour ma soeur Inaya. Elle est en fauteuil roulant depuis un an et demi maintenant à la suite d'un choc psychologique. Je vous expliquerai plus en détail par la suite. Je vous avoue que j'attendais plutôt des candidates.

-Oh ce n'était pas précisé dans l'annonce n'est ce pas?

-Oui en effet. Bien Monsieur... Styles! Avez vous des références, un CV?

-Et bien non!

-Oh et avez vous au moinsambre de l'expérience dans le domaine?

-J'ai fait du bénévolat dans une maison de retraite et j'ai distribué de la soupe au sans abris l'hiver dernier ça compte?

-C'est un début. Pourquoi venir ici si vous n'avez pas d'expérience?

-Et bien pour être tout à fait honnête, mes parents m'ont viré la semaine dernière et comme je viens de terminer mes études en littérature anglaise, les boulots dans ce domaine ne courent pas les rues. Mes économies diminuent et j'ai besoin d'un travail. Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, je ne suis pas un pervers psychopathe et je n'en peux plus de dormi dans ma voiture de ce froid glacial! Rtou

-Un pervers psychopathe dirait forcément qu'il n'en ai pas un! Dit Liam avec un sourire.

Je vais te raconter un peu l'histoire de ma soeur, enfin ce que j'en sais car il y a des parts d'ombre que je n'ai pas réussi à éclaircir en un an et demi. Le mari de ma soeur est décédé en Juin 2013*, un horrible accident de voiture apparemment puisque ma soeur n'a pas été autorisé à voir son mari à la morgue tellement il était défiguré! Ils ont dû effectuer des test ADN pour vérifier que c'était bien lui. Bref ma soeur a pleuré forcément mais après l'enterrement une semaine après plus rien. Elle a fait comme ci tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle a refoulé ses émotions négatives et a fait bonne figure. Mais elle a développé par la suite une paralysie temporaire des jambes. Cela arrive d'après les médecins à des patients atteints d'un choc psychologique violent. Je conçois que la perte de son mari l'ai choqué mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose. Même la mort de notre père quand nous avions 10 ans ne l'a pas affecté autant. Bref son quotidien se résume à son travail, elle est professeur de musique dans une école d'art qu'elle a ouverte avec son meilleur ami Niall, les séances de rééducation, qui à mon humble avis ne servirons pas à grand chose tant qu'elle n'admettra pas son problème psychologique, et les séances de psy qui ne servent à rien puisqu'elle n'en sais pas plus que moi sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Bref tout ça pour te dire que s'occuper de ma soeur revient surtout à lui faire la toilette le matin et le soir et aussi à l'emmener aux WC, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre étant donné que tu es un homme?

-Pour son bain, si elle a un problème avec le fait que je la vois nue, pas de soucis, elle n'auras qu'à mettre un maillot de bain le temps que je la mette dans le bain, pour les toilettes, je ne vais certainement pas la regarder faire ses petites affaires! Elle est atteinte aux jambes pas aux bras donc elle n'aura qu'à s'en servir pendant que je la soulèverai pour se déshabiller, je la pose, elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire et elle s'habille pendant que je la maintien avant de la remettre dans son fauteuil. Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas un pervers! Et je pense qu'il ne faut pas ménager ta soeur parce qu'elle est en fauteuil! Sans vouloir t'offenser ou quoi que ce soit, je pense que vous êtes trop à ses petits soins, j'ai l'impression que vous vous précipitez des qu'elle a un bobo ou qu'elle n'arrive pas à quelque chose. Peut-être que ce qu'il lui faut c'est quelqu'un d'extérieur qui la secoue un peu et qui arrête de prendre des pincettes avec elle. Je ne le ferais pas, je préfère te le dire tout de suite.

-Tu as s'en doute raison, nous n'avons pas la bonne solution sinon il y a longtemps qu'elle serait sur ses pieds! Et bien Harry tu m'as convaincu! La plupart des candidates avec de l'expérience ne m'ont pas convaincu! Pas plus qu'Inaya. Tu n'as plus qu'à la rencontrer et si elle ne te rejette pas trop vite tu es engagé! Tu seras donc payé 1500$ par mois, tu seras hébergé, tu devras participer à l'entretien de la maison puisque tu y vis, tu participeras aussi aux courses. Est ce que ça te convient?

-Je serais difficile si je disais que non! J'ai oublié de préciser que j'avais un chien.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je suis vétérinaire. C'est quelle race?

-Un chien loup, pas de race définie. Je l'ai trouvé i ans, c'était un chiot à peine sevré. J'ai passé trois semaines à le nourrir au biberon avec du lait de brebis frais que j'ai eu à la ferme. Je l'ai emmené chez un vétérinaire et il ne me quitte plus depuis.

-Bien, tu n'as qu'à aller chercher tes affaires et ton chien, je vais te faire visiter la maison. Inaya devrais revenir de sa séance dans 1/4 d'heure.

Harry s'exécuta et retourna à sa voiture prendre sa valise et son compagnon d'infortune. Une fois de retour à l'intérieur, le chien commença son exploration du rez de chaussée, et du jardin. Liam fit faire le tour du propriétaire à Harry. À l'étage il y avait trois chambres, celle de Liam était au fond à gauche de l'escalier, celle d'Inaya au bout et la chambre d'ami en face de celle de Liam. À droite de l'escalier se trouvait la salle de bain, en face un bureau et au fond une pièce qui servait de dressing. Harry s'installa dans la chambre d'ami, elle était neutre, dans des coloris beige et chocolat, un lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce avec une armoire à droite de celui ci. Liam était redescendu pour préparer le déjeuner. Inaya arriva comme prévu, reconduite par un ambulancier.

-Merci Max, à bientôt, bonjour à Lydie.

-Cela sera fait. Bonne journée. Au revoir Liam!

-Salut Max. Tu en viens à connaître leur famille! Dit-il une fois Max sortit.

-Oui, je me montre polie.

-Ok. Alors cette séance? Du nouveau?

-Comme d'habitude! Toujours bloqué! Et toi ta matinée? Quelqu'un pour te remplacer dans ta lourde tâche de t'occuper de ta pauvre soeur invalide!

-Ne joue pas à ça Yaya! Tu sais très bien que je dois reprendre le boulot, j'ai été trop longtemps absent et George n'en peut plus de cette situation! Si je n'y retourne pas, je serais viré! Sinon oui j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. Il ne devrait pas tarder à descendre!

-Il? C'est un homme?

-Oui. Il s'appelle Harry Styles.

-Mais... Un homme? Enfin Liam as tu perdu la tête? Il va devoir m'aider à la toilette?

-Il a déjà tout prévu ne t'inquiète pas!

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Ya! Ça fait un an et demi que ça dure, tu m'as refusé trois candidates très compétentes donc maintenant il va falloir te faire une raison!

A ce moment Harry redescendit et ses yeux tombèrent sur Inaya. Il fut surpris par la jeune femme. Elle était jolie, svelte, brune, les cheveux longs ondulés, le teint halé, l'opposé de Liam. Il repris contenance et se dirigea vers le frère et sa soeur.

-Bonjour, Harry Styles. Tu dois être Inaya.

-Sans blague! Il n'y a pas trente six filles en fauteuil ici!

-Houla! Pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable!

-Harry a raison! Où son tes bonnes manières?

-Envolées depuis le moment où vous dirigez ma vie.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire un effort lors de tes diverses séances et peut être reprendre ta vie en main au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort! Harry, je vais te montrer le planning d'Inaya lorsqu'elle n'est pas au travail. Et pardonne la, elle se comporte parfois comme une petite fille pourrie gâtée!

Inaya râla et se chargea de trancher les poivrons pour se décharger de sa colère. Elle pris le temps à ce moment de regarder plus en détail celui qui était devenu ses jambes. Il était séduisant, brun, les cheveux mi-longs bouclés, assez bien fait d'après ce qu'elle pouvait constater en dessous de l'épaisse couche de son pull. Elle se secoua mentalement. Comment son frère pouvait-il la laisser sous la surveillance d'un homme? Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche en tout cas.


	2. Chapter 2: 3-12

Chapitre II 3-1=2

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry était aux petits soins pour Inaya. La jeune femme ne le laissait toujours pas faire pour la toilette, Liam s'en chargeait avant de

partir au boulot. Cependant, Inaya se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec Harry. Elle venait de passer sa semaine de congés avec lui, Liam étant en majorité

absent. Les débuts furent difficiles. Elle refusait de manger ce que Harry préparait, elle refusait de sortir, il mettait de longues minutes à la convaincre de se

préparer pour ses séances, bref une vrai gamine pourrie gâtée de 25 ans.

Au bout du troisième jour Harry avait pété un plomb, lui signifiant qu'elle pourrait bien faire toutes les gaminerie possible, il ne partirait pas et comptait bien l'aider

un maximum. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que si elle faisait ça c'était pour que Liam le vire. Harry avait rapporté se conversation à Liam et ce dernier avait fini

par mettre les points sur les i avec la demoiselle. Même si elle en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry, il resterait un point c'est tout, Inaya avait donc fini par

se faire une raison à la condition que ce soit Liam qui s'occupe de la toilette même si elle devait se lever une heure plus tôt! Elle se disait que de ce fait, il n'était

pas désagréable d'avoir un jeune homme séduisant à ses soins. Parce qu'il fallait bien l'avouer, Harry était un beau garçon.

Elle était en train de rêvasser en pensant à lui quand ce dernier frappa à sa chambre! Il entra après son autorisation.

-Bonjour belle endormie!

-Salut! Ça va? Demanda t-elle en se redressant.

-Oui très bien! Prête pour la reprise?

-Oui j'ai hâte, mes élèves me manquent. Louis aussi.

-Bien bien! Accroches toi à moi princesse!

Inaya s'exécuta et Harry la transporta jusqu'en bas pour la poser dans son fauteuil. Il avait pris l'habitude de la surnommer ainsi. Au début c'était plutôt

sarcastique, lui signifiant qu'elle se comportait comme Une princesse capricieuse. Mais depuis quelques jours, c'était plus affectueux. Harry n'était pas insensible

au charme d'Inaya. Et il était bien content que ce soit Liam qui s'occupe du bain de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si jolie. Il fallait vraiment

qu'il se sorte ça de la tête!

-Que veux-tu pour ton petit déjeuner? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Tu peux faire du pain perdu?

-Oui bien sûr! Et du pain perdu pour la jolie demoiselle!

Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et Inaya se mit à penser qu'elle voulait le faire sourire rien que pour voir ses petites fossettes se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres.

Elle perdait la tête c'est pas possible. Bilbo, le chien de Harry, vint poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Inaya. Celle ci le caressa machinalement, le regardant en souriant.

-Pourquoi l'as tu appelé Bilbo?

-Parce que j'aime les livres de Tolkien.

-J'avais compris merci mais pourquoi Bilbo? Ton chien devrait s'appeler Legolas, Thorin ou Kili.

-Kili? Sérieusement? Legolas ou Thorin mais certainement pas Kili!

-Et pourquoi? Ton chien est superbe donc...

-Donc tu penses que je vais lui donner le prénom du beau gosse des nains? Tu es bien une fille! Et tu n'as pas lu les livres ça se voit! Certes Kili est le plus beau des nains mais la pseudo histoire d'amour dans le film avec l'elfe n'existe même pas dans les livres! Histoire d'amour impossible en plus!

-En quoi parce qu'ils sont différents ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer?

-Je ne dis pas que c'est à cause de leur différence, mais c'est un tout. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer c'est trop compliqué.

-En attendant je suis sûre qu'ils vont vivre heureux!

-Houla! Nous allons devoir remettre les pendules à l'heure! Ce week end, marathon Le Hobbit, je ne peux pas te laisser dans l'ignorance! Tiens mange ta brioche perdue, j'avais plus de pain.

-Quoi? Ils ne finissent pas ensemble?

-Je ne vais pas te raconter la fin si tu ne l'a pas vu! Manges!

-Non je ne mangerai que si tu me dis!

-Rooo le gros caprice! Et bien tu resteras le ventre vide car tu vas attendre samedi soir pour le savoir! Tu as tord c'est délicieux! Dit-il en avalant une grosse part de sa brioche.

-Tu n'es pas drôle! Finit-elle par céder.

-Je n'aime pas spoiler! T'es mignonneal quand tu boudes! Petite princesse capricieuse! Dit-il en lui pinçant tendrement la joue.

Inaya fit un petit sourire en rougissant et le reste du petit déjeuner se passa plus ou moins sans heurts.

-Alors dis moi en quoi consiste ton boulot? Ton frère m'a dit que tu enseignais dans une école d'art mais m'en a pas dit plus.

-Et bien j'ai fait mes études en musique, je fais du piano et de la guitare, puis j'ai passé un diplôme d'enseignement et il y a quatre ans, avec mon meilleur ami Louis Tomlinson, nous avons ouvert notre école d'art. Au début nous n'étions que deux, j'enseignais le chant et le piano et Louis la guitare et le chant. Nous ne faisions que des cours particuliers mais au fils des années nous avons décidé de nous ouvrir aux autres arts. Nadia et Paulo nous ont rejoins et on enseigné la danse, Brian et Mike ont été engagés pour donner des cours d'art pictural, peinture, dessins, caricature, graffes... Toutes choses qui attrait au dessin. Et depuis peu, Richard et Carla donnent des cours de théâtre. Et donc maintenant nous donnons aussi bien des cours collectifs que des cours individuels.

-C'est super ça! Tu dois adorer ton métier.

-Oui, c'est ce qui m'empêche de m'écrouler.

Une lueur de tristesse assombrit le regard de la jeune femme et Harry ne voulait pas la voir triste.

-Et ce Louis alors, ton meilleur ami c'est ça? Ton mari n'était pas jaloux de lui?

Et soudain Inaya se mit à rire de bon coeur. Et ce son enchanta Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de si bon coeur et même si c'était clairement parce qu'elle se foutait de lui, il voulait l'entendre plus souvent.

-Pourquoi ris tu ainsi?

-Zayn jaloux de Louis? Non certainement pas, Louis est gay! C'est plutôt moi qui aurait pu être jalouse si je ne savais pas que Zayn était 100% hétéro!

-Et bien mademoiselle excusez moi d'être ignorant de cette information. Pas la peine de te moquer de moi!

-Oh ne sois pas vexé! Nous y sommes! Oh et avant que tu ne rentres, ne prends pas peur de Louis, il est... comment dire ...particulier.

-Ok pas de problème, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels!

-Ok allons-y.

Le jeune homme aida Inaya à sortir et tout deux se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Un bâtiment classique sur plusieurs étages avec le nom de l'école "One D School of Arts" avec des photos de danseurs, des dessins, des affiches de vieux films... C'était une façade attractive.

-Pourquoi One D? Demanda Harry en entrant dans le bâtiment.

-One direction. Une seule direction, celle de l'art. L'ascenseur est à droite.

-Ooook! Quel étage?

-Deuxième pour le piano. Ce matin c'est leçon individuelle. Cette après midi c'est cours de chant avec les 7-10 ans et chorale avec les 14-17 ans. Nous préparons un spectacle de fin d'année.

-L'école est reconnue? Je veux dire, avez vous des cours d'éducation générale pour en faire une école d'apprentissage pour les jeunes qui veulent évoluer dans le monde de l'art?

-Non mais c'est une idée à creuser. Ce matin ce sont des cours pour les plus âgés. Les 25-80 ans.

-Yaya! Ma chérie te voilà enfin! Dit un jeune homme au cheveux châtain clair, svelte, habillé comme dans un magazine de mode.

-Louis! Tu m'as manqué! J'ai été absente une semaine et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de m'appeler!

-Désolée ma belle mais avec tes cours, les miens, le spectacle et j'en passe je n'ai pas eu une seconde! Je suis tellement ravi que tu sois rentrée! Je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. Bonjour vous! Dit-il en se tournant vers Harry pour lui serrer la main. Chérie tu ne nous présente pas?

-Évidemment! Harry je te présente Louis, Louis voici Harry Styles, mon homme à tout faire!

-Charmant cette appellation! Enchanté Louis!

-Oh crois moi mon mignon, le plaisir est pour moi! Une question, es tu gay par le plaisant des hasard?

-Haha, non désolé je ne le suis pas.

-J'aurais essayé! Toi t'es une petite veinarde! Bon mes amis, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, il faut que je prépare les auditions avec Carla et Paulo. Nous avons pensé à monter une comédie musicale mais nous n'avons pas encore d'idée! Si jamais vous en avez, FAITES NOUS SIGNE! Cria t-il en s'éloignant.

-Je t'avais prévenu. Un sacré numéro!

-Il est gentil et à le mérite d'être franc. Tout tes collègues sont comme ça?

-Non mais Carla est Italienne donc attends toi à se qu'elle tente de te charmer! Enfin plutôt qu'elle te saute dessus!

-Tu plaisantes?

-Non elle saute sur tout ce qui bouge! Même les femmes! Elle a le sang chaud! Harry? On bouge?

-Heu oui où?

-Je rêve ou tu avais des pensées perverses là!

-Moi du tout! Peut-être juste un peu. Je ne suis qu'un homme!

-Comme si les femmes n'en avaient pas! Seulement elles sont plus discrètes!

-Quoi? On a réellement se genre de conversation?

-Oh désolée, tu as des sujets tabous!

-Non, mais avec toi c'est gênant.

-Parce que je suis une femme? Ok bien donc n'en parlons plus. J'ai pris l'habitude de parler de tout avec Louis donc j'oublies quelque fois que tout les hommes ne sont pas gays et qu'ils se sentent parfois mal à l'aise de parler de fantasme avec des femmes.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça! Et donc n'en parlons plus. Bien à qui donnes tu une leçon ce matin?

-Monsieur Stilton. 34 ans qui apprend le piano pour faire une surprise à sa future femme le jour du mariage.

-Quelle louable intention! Allons-y!

-Harry peux tu s'il te plaît distribuer ces paroles de chanson sur les tables?

-Oui bien sûr! "Unchained Melody" c'est pas un peu déprimant?

-C'est une chanson d'amour! Et nous travaillons sur les Bandes originales de films!

-Ce film est déprimant!

-Pour une fois qu'un film d'amour ne fait pas voir la vie en rose! Les "il était une fois" et "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" n'existent pas. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal c'est bien connu!

-N'importe quoi! C'est juste que l'amour n'a pas de loi. Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu as vécu une mauvaise expérience. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il faut cesser de croire en l'amour.

-As tu déjà aimé Harry? Au point de vouloir mourir quand l'autre n'est plus là?

-Oui Ina, j'ai même failli me marier. Mais la veille de mon mariage, je me suis aperçu que ma fiancée me trompait avec mon meilleur ami. Je venais de perdre mon amante, ma meilleure amie mais aussi mon meilleur ami! Elle n'est peut être pas morte mais la trahison n'en ai pas moins douloureuse! Je suis retourné chez mes parents par la suite, ça fait un an maintenant. Et pourtant je n'ai pas cesser de croire en l'amour.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé donc ne me juges pas!

-Je ne le fait pas Ina. Si tu t'ouvrais un peu, peut-être que tu irais mieux.

-Je...

-Bonjour Madame Payne! Oh waow! Un petit nouveau? Dit une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans en entrant avec le reste de sa classe.

-Bonjour Nina! Je vous présente Harry Styles, mon homme à tout fait un peu trop curieux! Il est là à titre décoratif, faites comme si il n'était pas là! Installez vous! Aujourd'hui c'est "Unchained Melody" mais avant nous allons nous échauffer les cordes vocales!

Harry se fit tout petit le reste de la journée. Inaya était en colère et ses pauvres élèves allaient en pâtir tout le cours. Il devait y avoir une autre raison pour qu'Inaya ne croit plus en l'amour. Il devait savoir, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider. Il se doutait bien qu'il venait de faire un pas en arrière après cette dispute mais Inaya devait être consciente qu'elle ne guérirait pas si elle persistait dans son mutisme.

Le retour s'était fait dans un silence gênant. Une fois à la maison, Harry était directement allé sortir Bilbo. Il devait s'aérer l'esprit, réfléchir à un plan d'action pour regagner la confiance de la jeune femme. Après s'être assuré que la demoiselle n'avait pas besoin de lui pendant les dix prochaine minutes, Harry sortit.

Inaya était fâchée contre lui! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas? "Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sais pas idiote!" Lui dit sa petite voix intérieure. Oui en effet il ne savait pas! Personne ne savait! Il n'y avait pas que la mort de Zayn qui l'avait anéanti. Elle regarda ses jambes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain elles s'étaient figées. C'était arrivé quatre mois après sa mort, pourquoi tant de temps après? Les kinés ne comprenaient pas qu'elle faisait réellement beaucoup d'efforts mais rien, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle alla jusqu'au canapé et tenta tant bien que mal de s'y glisser. Une fois confortablement installée, elle mit la télévision et se laissa aller à quelques larmes.

Lorsque Harry rentra, il vit la jeune femme en pleurs. Il se précipita sur le canapé après s'être débarrasser à la hâte de son manteau.

-Hé, hé qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part? Demanda t-il inquiet en prenant Inaya dans ses bras.

-Ri...rien de...de gra...grave.

-Calmes toi et expliques moi un peu pourquoi tu pleures.

-Je suis juste dé...désolée.

-Pour quoi?

-Je...je n'aurais pas dû me fâch...cher contre toi. C'était ridi...dicule!

-Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas pour ça! Ina je veux juste t'aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me parles. Si tu n'ai pas prête, je comprends.

-Il y a autre chose que la mort de Zayn et c'est de ça dont je ne suis pas prête à parler!

-Ok, le fait de me l'avouer est déjà un grand pas! Sèches tes larmes Princesse, elles ne te mettent pas à ton avantage!

La jeune femme sourit et essuya ses larmes.

-Mettons le premier épisode du Hobbit!

-Nous ne devions pas attendre Samedi?

-Pour le troisième oui mais là il faut te remonter le moral.

-Et qui se charge du repas?

-Le chinois du coin. J'appelle, je commande et le tour est joué!

-Attendons Liam, il aime aussi Tolkien. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

À peine Harry venait de raccrocher le téléphone après sa commande que Liam arriva.

-Salut vous deux! Bien passé la journée?

-Oui bien, je me suis fait draguée par Louis et je sais que ta soeur est une perverse!

-Hééée! Ne l'écoutes pas! Il n'est juste pas très à l'aise avec ses pensées cochonnes!

-Je ne veux rien savoir de plus! Séance ciné ce soir? Demanda t-il en voyant les couverture sur le canapé, la cheminée en marche et les DVD sur la table basse.

-Oui! Les chinois doit livrer dans 30 minutes et c'est "Le Hobbit" au programme.

-Cool! En attendant apéro! Je vais chercher les bières j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Tu as rencontré une fille? Dit Harry.

-Tu as eu une promotion? Dit Inaya en même temps.

-Ce n'est pas une fille Harry et pas vraiment une promotion. Je pars vendredi à New York pour une semaine pour assister à une série de conférences sur les diverses techniques nouvellement employées sur les animaux exotiques et les NAC.

-Si tu le dis! C'est cool ça! Tu es déjà allé à New York? Demanda Harry.

-Non, j'ai hâte!

-C'est énorme, en une semaine tu auras peut-être le temps de faire les coins principaux.

-Oui j'espère au moins pouvoir faire un peu de shopping et vous ramener des souvenirs. Yaya, quelque chose en particulier qui te plaierait? Inaya? On t'a perdu?

-Heu.. Non, je réfléchissais juste. Tu disais?

-Ina ne t'inquiètes pas, Liam sera absent une seule semaine. Ça t'embête pour la toilette?

-Non, on va s'arranger c'est pas ça. C'est juste que l'avion me fait peur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'appellerais dés que je serais arrivé.

La jeune femme acquiesça mais elle n'en était pas moins inquiéte. Et puis une semaine seule avec Harry, un degrés d'intimité allait être franchi.


	3. Chapter 3: Cauchemars

Cauchemars:

Inaya n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là! Elle avait d'abord attendu l'appel de Liam qui était parti en retard et donc par conséquent était arrivé à minuit et

demie passé! Et ensuite elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'épreuve de la salle de bain! Certes Harry lui avait proposé de passer son maillot de bain mais il allait

la transporter jusqu'à son bain alors qu'elle serait à´moitié nue. Elle se devait d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible! Et ensuite elle avait sommeillé, faisant ses

éternels cauchemars!

6h25 Harry allait arriver dans quelques secondes. Elle devait se calmer. Après tout ce n'était rien! Juste Harry qui la porterait à son bain. Pas de quoi en faire un

plat!

"Il y a de quoi en faire un puisqu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente!" Se réveilla sa conscience!

Inaya se secoua mentalement. Elle devait arrêté de penser à cela même si cette petite voix intérieure avait raison! L'objet de ses pensées frappa à la porte.

-Ina, je vais préparer ton bain, je te laisse enfiler ton maillot!

-Oui par de problème. Je suis prête dans cinq minutes.

Harry alla à la salle de bain. Il était inquiet. Inaya était une belle jeune femme. Sa beauté sauvage lui plaisait. Mais là il allait la voir en maillot et les réactions de

son corps lui faisaient peur!

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour le distraire de ses pensées. Le bain étant prêt, il retourna chercher Inaya. Il souffla un bon coup et toqua à la porte.

-Tu peux entrer!

Inaya fut surprise à la vue d'Harry. Il portait un t-shirt sans manche dénudant ses bras qui étaient recouvert de tatouages. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un

large bandeau noir. Il était diablement sexy et heureusement que les corps des femmes ne réagissait pas de façon flagrante sinon elle serait grillée au premier

regard du jeune homme! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti d'attirance pour un homme et un mélange de sentiments tourbillonnait en elle. La

culpabilité et le désir? Elle ne savait pas trop le définir!

Harry quand à lui lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses pensées perverses l'envahir et s'exposer au regard d'Inaya. La jeune femme était

absolument sublime dans son bikini noir, ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche. Il reprit tant bien que mal constance et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

-Salut Princesse! Bien dormi?

-Non pas trop, j'étais inquiète pour Liam. Et toi?

-Moi ça va!

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais tatoué!

-Oui j'aime beaucoup. J'aurais aimé être tatoueur!

-Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché?

-Mes parents!

-Il n'est jamais trop tard! Zayn était tatoueur, c'est lui qui a fait les miens!

-Tu en as? Où ça? Demanda Harry alors qu'il les avait bien remarqué pendant son inspection du corps de la jeune femme!

-Un à la cheville, c'est une salamandre en maori, un au bras droit, c'est l'infini en coeur, un phœnix tribal au cou et un papillon en bas du dos.

Harry la déposa dans son bain, regardant le haut de son dos au passage. Faite ça tout les jours pendant une semaine allait être une véritable torture! Des

douches froides, il allait devoir en prendre plusieurs!

-Je vais te laisser te relaxer, je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin.

-Peux-tu juste me laver le dos s'il te plaît! Demanda t-elle rougissante.

Une vraie torture! Harry acquiesça, ne pouvant dire un mot sans se trahir et se positionna dans le dos d'Inaya. Il pris le gant de toilette, l'aspergeant de gel

douche et entreprit ce qu'Inaya lui avait demandé! La peau ambrée de la jeune femme perlée par l'eau du bain semblait extrêmement douce.

La jeune femme quant à elle, n'était pas dans une meilleure position que le jeune homme. La main d'Harry à travers le gant lui procurai une agréable sensation.

Elle se mit imaginer ses mains nues lui masser le dos et cela lui donna un frisson. Elle remercia intérieurement Harry de ne pas lui demander si elle avait froid

car cela n'était définitivement pas le cas!

Harry avait remarquait le trouble de la jeune femme et en toute honnêteté, il espérait que ce soit son massage qui lui faisait de l'effet. Il mit cependant fin à cette

douce torture.

-Voilà jolie nayade! Je te laisse savourer ton bain!

-Merci. À toute à l'heure!

Une fois Harry sortit, la jeune femme souffla un bon coup! C'était l'instant le plus sensuel qu'elle avait vécu ces deux dernières années!

Comment Harry avait-il pu transformer un simple lavage de dos en un massage sensuel? Peut-être était-elle trop naïve! Après tout Harry était payé pour l'aider

au quotidien! Il n'avait peut-être pas remarqué son émoi. Ni rien ressenti! Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué? Pour quoi femme ne pourrait-elle pas ressentir

de l'attirance pour un homme sans être gené? Parce que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait! Après à peine deux semaines, Harry lui faisait de l'effet et elle était attirée

physiquement par lui. À cet instant précis, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Pourquoi pleurer? Tout simplement parce qu'une immense vague

de culpabilité la déferla! Comment pouvait-elle désirée un autre homme alors que son mari était mort? Et elle réalisa que pour la première fois elle n'avait pas

pensé à Zayn depuis un bon moment. À part l'avoir mentionné pour les tatouages, depuis la veille elle avait oublié le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules! Et

finalement elle se rendit compte que ça faisait un bien fou.

Harry était de retour dans sa chambre, tentant désespérément de ne pas laisser les images d'Inaya à moitié nue et frissonnante dans son esprit. Le pire était que

ce n'était que le début de sa torture! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme que le moindre contact charnel avec la jeune femme le

faisait réagir immédiatement. Il avait beaucoup de respect envers Inaya mais à cet instant précis, il devait se laisser aller. Il ouvrit donc la porte aux images qu'il

s'obstinait à bloquer et laissa sa main faire le travail pour lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien, Harry avait un idée intéressante concernant le spectacle de fin d'année de l'école d'art. Comme Inaya travaillait sur les

bandes originales de films, pourquoi au lieu de faire une comédie musicale ne pas faire un spectacle avec les musiques de films rejouées en scènettes par les

étudiants.

Tous les arts seraient ainsi représentés. Inaya trouva cette idée pertinente et se Devait d'en faire part à ses collègues! Louis adora l'idée, Mike et Brian étaient un

peu rétissants, voyant mal ce que l'art pictural pouvait bien faire dans le spectacle mais quand Harry leur expliqua qu'il pourraient très bien s'occuper des

fresques recréant les décors de films, ils eurent instantanément une tonne d'idées sur le sujet. Les prof de danse et théâtre étaient d'accord, une réserve étant

mise au niveau de Paulo qui devait attendre le retour de Carla pour lui en parler. Mais le projet était en bonne voie.

Inaya ouvrit la porte, Jordan était là dans son uniforme de policier, l'air grave.

-Jordan? Que fais tu là? Zayn est sorti, je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer.

-Je le sais Inaya. Je voulais venir moi même, pensant que cela serait moins dure pour toi mais... Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles t'assoir.

-Jordan tu me fais peur. Qu'y a t-il? C'est Zayn? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?

-Inaya, Zayn a eu un grave accident de voiture. Il...

-NON!

Son monde s'écroulait. Son mari était mort. C'était de sa faute!

L'image devint floue et elle se retrouva dans sa salle de classe avec Louis. Du sang, il y avait du sang partout en dessous d'elle. Elle releva la tête et était dans les couloir de l'hôpital. Des voix sourdes parlaient, elle n'entendait que certains mots. "Bébé...mort...fausse couche...c'est fini"

Non! Non! Non! Pas ça en plus! Pas son bébé! Pas son bébé! Elle essayait de hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Les voix s'éloignèrent. Elle se débattait dans l'obscurité, hurlant après Zayn et son bébé! Pas son bébé, pas son bébé!

-Ina? Princesse?

Pas son bébé! Par pitié!

-Réveilles toi Ina! C'est un cauchemar. Chut ça va aller!

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'air inquiet.

-Harry?

-Oui c'est moi, tu es dans ta chambre. Calmes toi. C'était juste un cauchemar.

-Non. Ce n'était pas que ça! C'est arrivé.

-Inaya tu hurlais "pas mon bébé, pitié pas lui aussi!"

-Je sais. Elle soupira profondement. J'aimerais un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et alla chercher un verre d'eau. Une fois qu'Inaya l'ait bu d'une traite, elle se redressa un peu et invita Harry à s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Ina! Tu sais que tu peux me parler n'est ce pas? Je ne vais pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit. Parles moi Princesse.

-Il y a 17 moi exactement, je suis allée chez le médecin car j'avais de forts maux de tête et je me sentais nauséeuse. Il en est ressorti que j'étais peut-être enceinte. Je devais faire une prise de sang et dans l'immédiat un test de grossesse pour avoir au moins une réponse tout de suite. Le test était positif. J'étais si heureuse. Une fois à la maison, j'ai attendu patiemment le retour de Zayn. Notre couple n'était pas au mieux en ce moment mais comme partout, il y a des hauts et des bas. Zayn était stressé par le boulot, et il rentrait souvent d'une humeur massacrante. Je le laissais se plaindre, l'écoutant de temps en temps et m'engueulant avec lui la plupart du temps. Il me faisait payer ce qu'il subissait alors que je n'y était pour rien. Bref, j'espérais que cette nouvelle allait nous ressouder. Ce soir la. Ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Zayn rentra, balança ses affaires dans l'entrée sans jeter un regard dans ma direction et alla dans la chambre. Je venais de passer deux heures en cuisine, j'avais mis les petits plats dans les grands donc j'espérais au moins qu'il goute à mon plat.

J'alla dons dans la chambre, lui signifier que le dîner était prêt. Il me suivit sans grande conviction. La première partie du repas se passa dans un silence de mort. Puis j'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet. Et là ce fut le drame. Il a commencé à hurler, balancer ce qu'il y avait sur la table... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de lui qu'à cet instant. Mais j'ai vite repris contenance. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Nous nous sommes disputé encore. Il m'a dit des mots tellement cruels. Je ne l'en aurait pas cru capable. Il m'a dit que je lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos, ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué qu'il était bien content de le faire au moment M... Bref. Il m'a dit "c'est bon tu me saoules je me tire" puis il est parti. Deux heures après, son meilleur ami Jordan, qui est flic, est venu m'apprendre lui même sa mort. L'accident était tellement violent que je n'ai pas eu le droit de le voir. J'ai enterré mon mari alors que je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir et que nos derniers instants était une dispute. Bien évidemment j'ai pleuré mon mari. Mais je me suis vite reprise, pensant avant tout à mon bébé. Deux mois après, j'étais avec Louis à l'école, en train de préparer les cours pour adultes. Heureusement nous étions seuls. J'ai commencé à avoir d'atroces crampes dans le ventre. Seul Louis était au courant de ma grossesse. Je me pliais en quatre tellement je souffrais. Et je l'ai senti. Un liquide épais et chaud m'échappait et se répandait sur mes jambes. J'ai rapidement compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. La douleur m'a fait perdre connaissance. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Les médecins m'ont annoncé une fausse couche. J'ai fait promettre à Louis de ne rien dire à personne. J'ai fait une dépression et la suite tu la connais. Trois semaines après je me suis réveillé, les jambes paralysées. J'ai du vraiment me battre psychologiquement pour ne pas sombré dans la folie. Heureusement que Liam, ma mère et Louis étaient là pour me soutenir. Voilà mon histoire. Tu es le seul avec Louis à connaître la vérité entière.

La jeune femme essuya ses yeux. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es comme ça. Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas là. Tu es jeune Ina, tu as encore tellement de chose à vivre. Pour le bébé, je comprends que cela a été la goûte d'eau. La mort de ton mari n'est en rien ta faute. Aucun stress lié au boulot ne justifie son comportement ce soir là. Il devait sûrement y avoir autre chose. Lorsqu'on est marié et amoureux on est heureux de fonder une famille. Il ne faut pas que tu te rendes coupable de sa mort. Ni de celle du bébé. Des fausses couches arrivent fréquemment, surtout pour un premier bébé. Mon ex en a fait une avant que je la demande en mariage et on a surmonté cela. Les médecins t'ont-ils donné une raison de croire que tu ne pourrais plus en avoir?

-Non mais...

-Tut tut! Pas de mais. Tu vas finir par aller mieux et trouver ton prince charmant. Zayn n'était pas celui qui t'était destiné c'est tout.

-Oui ou alors c'était lui et c'est tout!

-Je ne crois pas non! Moi en tout cas je refuse de croire que Carrie était mon âme soeur et c'est tout! Hors de question! Je ne vais certainement pas finir ma vie seul en pensant que plus personne n'est fait pour moi. C'était juste pas la bonne et je suis heureux de l'avoir remarqué avant de me marier.

-Si tu le dis! Je vais y méditer!

-Tu devrais te rendormir, il n'est que 3h du matin et demain c'est dimanche!

-Ça te dérange de rester avec moi le temps que je m'endorme. C'est juste que...

-Pas de problème princesse! Endors toi, je veille au grain.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et se positionna plus confortablement. La pauvre en avait bavé à cause de ce sale type. Il ne souhaitait pas sa mort mais il avait fait souffrir Inaya, à cause de ça entre autre, elle se rendait malade pour son accident. Mais il pensait que la perte de son enfant jouait d'avantage dans son handicap. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à surmonter cela. Son sourire était bien plus beau que ses larmes. La jeune femme s'était endormie. Il l'embrassa à nouveau mais sur la joue et retourna dans sa chambre. Il réfléchi à un plan d'action concernant la jeune femme mais le sommeil le gagna avant qu'il ne le trouve.


End file.
